1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch circuits and, particularly, to a switch circuit for different types of lamp tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are widely used, but cannot be used in conventional lamp holders, for example fluorescent lamp holders, and LED lamp holders cannot be used to hold fluorescent lamps. Therefore, if users want to replace a fluorescent lamp with an LED lamp or replace an LED lamp with a fluorescent, they have to replace the holders as well.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.